


doctor's orders

by thanatopis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: Genji plays hooky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day early, but this is part of my entry for Kinktober. I put a couple of prompts together because with school there's no way I'm going to be able to do a fic for each day--there's just no way, so this one has the following prompts:  
> 1\. Spanking  
> 2\. Dirty Talk  
> 7\. Creampie
> 
> Enjoy~

It’s debatably the dumbest thing Hanzo has ever done, but Genji…his brother is a hard one to deny under the right circumstances. Hanzo vowed when they first started this illicit thing between them that he would be responsible and careful for the both of them.

Hanzo believed it would be easy to control himself, but Genji continuously tests his patience, like right now. His little brother is on all fours, thighs spread with his pants pushed down to the underside of his knees, arm stretched back, two fingers pumping vigorously in and out between his ass cheeks, and Hanzo drops his bag like it’s filled with bricks, the loud thump of his school books masking the strangled sound that comes out of his mouth.

He doesn’t know why he’s surprised, really, Genji has always been reckless, pushing the boundaries of what they can get away with and this is no different. Genji twists his head back, face flushed, saucy grin marred with how he bites his bottom lip in anticipation, eyes roaming over Hanzo’s face hotly, gaging his reaction.

God, what if it hadn’t even been him? Hanzo thinks. Even worse, what if it had been one of their parents?

Hanzo shuts the door softly, turning the lock, hearing it click into place and his anxiety cuts into half. He exhales slowly, allowing the door to hold his weight as he leans back into it, taking a moment to gather himself before his eyes rise and rake over Genji’s entirety, settling heavy on those fingers that push inside his body deliberately slow and teasing.

“Welcome home anija,” Genji sounds like lukewarm molasses, dripping slick into Hanzo’s ear, inspiring pleasant little shivers to cascade down over his back. Hanzo huffs in amusement, eyes lidding as he pulls at his tie and loosens it with a slow tug.

“I should’ve known you were lying about being sick,” Hanzo begins, voice low. “I’m surprised the nurse left your side for even a moment. I know how she likes to spoil you rotten.”

Genji makes a high pitched noise as his fingers hit a spot inside that has his toes curling, back arching. He’s flushed and panting, small huffs that has Hanzo’s dick aching, quickly filling the room of his boxer briefs, thickening against his thigh. Absentmindedly, Hanzo grips his cock and gives it an indulgent squeeze, biting the inside of his cheek to quiet the sound that wants to leave his mouth.

“ _Ah_ —she had to— _mmm_ —run some errands,” Genji starts. Hanzo eyes can’t help but to be drawn to the drooling cock between Genji’s legs, puddle accumulating on the floor, and the corner of Hanzo’s mouth quirks in bemusement when he sees Genji’s cock jerk in response to the attention.

“Such as shameless little slut,” Hanzo murmurs under his breath, almost fond.

Genji whines, pushing back onto his fingers. Hanzo licks his lips, wanting to take Genji into his mouth and eat him whole.

“You better hurry, she’s due home soon and I’ve been waiting all day to come.”

Hanzo snorts, loud and sardonic because Genji never fails to disturb the boundaries Hanzo initially puts up. He pushes off of the door with a small shove, making a show of dragging his fly down and unbuckling his belt. Hanzo pulls his cock out, giving his length a couple of strokes until his dick is hard and firm, curving straight up. He smirks meanly when Genji makes a needy sound, removing his fingers to pull his ass apart and present himself for Hanzo’s viewing pleasure.

Hanzo’s cock throbs; Genji’s hole clenches, wanting something inside intrinsically.

Genji arches his back out, pressing his chest flat to the floor.

“Mmm, stick it in raw and mix me up,” Genji breathes, lungs hitching in excitement as Hanzo lowers onto one knee and grips at Genji’s hip, tugging him closer and angling his cock so that the head teases at the flare of Genji’s hole, rubbing back and forth maddeningly.

A full body shutter racks Genji’s being as he pushes his hips back, needy.

“Hanzo hurr—AH!” Genji cries out as the flat of Hanzo’s fingers reign down on his backside.

Genji jolts, instinctively trying to get away from the stinging sensation despite how much he loves this. Hanzo manhandles him back into position, gripping at the back of Genji’s neck and anchoring him into place. Genji moans, long and loud, gritting his teeth as Hanzo continues, alternating between slapping his ass and dragging the blunt of his nails up and down the reddening patch, feeling that addicting heat radiate off his skin.

“You want my cock?”

“Yes,” Genji admits, barely audible. “Want it so bad.”

Genji already sounds so gone, his words warbled and wet. Hanzo smirks, satisfied as Genji becomes nothing more than simple putty in his hands.

Hanzo presses more insistent, mouth parting in awed pleasure as he thrusts his cock along Genji’s cleft. The slippery slide feels like heaven and Hanzo only adds to the slick as his cock weeps, hard and hot for Genji. His brother has always looked the best on his knees, wide open, the possibility of tears threatening to spill from his eyes and Hanzo’s addicted to it—can’t get enough of it.

Hanzo leans down, fisting the material of Genji’s t-shirt and rucks the hem up until it rests under his arm pits. His hand moves and holds his weight near Genji’s head, voice like low rumbling thunder when he growls in Genji’s ear, “You want it, beg me for it—tell your big brother how much you want his cock. Do it quick before your nurse comes back and sees just how disgusting you are—wanting your brother to fuck you in the hallway of all places. _Filthy_.” Hanzo scoffs, like the very suggestion doesn’t have his balls threatening to burst.

Genji sobs, writhing like his body is on fire and Hanzo’s cock is the only thing that can put it out.

“Anija, please, I need you so bad, need you in me, _Hanzo_ —god, plea—”

That’s all it takes.

Hanzo cannot deny the both of them anymore, especially when there’s an invisible clock ticking above his head. He pushes right in, unable to stop the groan that falls from his lips as he slips into Genji’s body with positive ease. He doesn’t afford Genji the luxury of adjusting to his girth. Hanzo pulls out, breathing out harshly through his nose as he slams right back into Genji’s ass, grabbing at the back of his shirt for leverage as his hips start snapping forward hard.

Genji gasps, his voice hitching before Hanzo starts fucking these sweet little whimpers and moans out of him. Even still, Hanzo always finds himself forgetting just how good Genji feels. Hanzo hisses, gripping Genji’s hip with his other hand, sure to leave bruises later on where his fingers dig in and angle Genji’s ass up.

“Fu-UCK,” Genji curses, his hands dragging along the hard wood floors, mindless, looking for something to keep him afloat. Hanzo won’t give him the chance.

The sound of skin slapping picks up in tempo as Hanzo drills into Genji, keeping him in place when Genji beings to spasm and shake. Genji chants an array of encouragement, euphoric and desperate, echoing the sound of Hanzo’s hips slapping against Genji’s ass.

“You’re such a little slut,” Hanzo murmurs almost like an afterthought, loud enough for Genji to hear.

Genji’s head snaps up, a wrecked moan falling from his lips loud enough to wake the neighbors if they had any. Hanzo smirks.

“You like that?” Hanzo asks, panting. “You like me fucking you sloppy?”

“Yes!” Genji cries out. “I fucking love it.”

“You love taking your big brother’s cock, don’t you?”

“Mmm fuck yes, I do,” Genji gasps. “I love your cock anija. So big—s’ gonna make me come—”

Hanzo grabs either side of Genji’s hips and grips hard enough to feel bones as he goes harder, faster, until Genji can do nothing other than moan and cry out helplessly at the incredible friction and pressure.

“Fuck yourself back on my cock,” Hanzo grits out, feeling himself inevitably approach the end. He slaps Genji’s ass when his brother, in hurried, fevered motions, begins pushing back, prompting Hanzo’s head to fall back, lashes fluttering as a low, pleased sound leaves his lips.

“Yeah,” He groans out, biting his bottom lip. _‘Ngh_ —just like that—such a good boy.”

“I’m gonna—” Genji starts, voice shorting out as he claws at the floor. “I’m gonna come—I’m gonna fucking come—”

Genji does with a shout, rising on the tips of his toes as his cock jolts and begins to spurt as Hanzo fucks the come out of him like the good big brother he is.

Hanzo doesn’t bother pulling out when he empties himself in Genji’s ass, pumping in and out until the sensation borderlines on painful. He pulls out slowly, breathing hard as he pulls apart Genji’s ass cheeks and watches as his come oozes back out. Hanzo’s eyes trail the line in which his come runs; down Genji’s cleft and balls, a complimentary contrast of pink flushed skin and milky white.

Hanzo hums low in his throat as he bends down and licks a filthy broad stripe up, collecting his own come on the flat of his tongue. He pushes it back into Genji’s ass when he reaches the well abused pucker of his rim, smirking against Genji’s ass when his brother weakly cries out and tries to wiggle away from the overstimulation.

Hanzo chuckles, backing off as he tries to get back onto his feet without his knees buckling. He watches Genji for a moment from his elevated stance, admiring how utterly wrecked his brother looks on the floor—that he’s the reason for it.

He nudges Genji’s leg with his shoe.

“Tell your nurse she’s relieved of her duties today,” Hanzo begins. “Your brother’s going to take care of you.”


End file.
